Color My NonExistant Soul
by KyuTheDemonic
Summary: What Happens when one of the Deadliest Characters of Bleach Finally Gets his own Body But Gets his Powers taken away? A Adventure! Read The Disclaimers note First!


Color My Non-Existant Soul

Disclamers note: I do not Own Bleach....................If I did this story would SO happen without question. Also when Something Big is happening like Bankai or something imagine the song Invasion by Shiro Sagisu, and when Hollow ichigo is fighting normal imagine the song Showing off by Shiro Sagisu. If you dont know the 2 songs look them up, both can be found on youtube in the Hollow Ichigo vs Muramasa.

Hollow Ichigo will be called that and at the End of the Chapter im going to decide what fan name im giving him.

NOTE 2:I am using English Names in this and not Japanese Due to the fact a friend asked me to so don't complain please.

Pairings: Hollow IchigoXTatsuki - IchigoXRukia - and If my friend Stops annoying me about it then UryuXOrihime - Possable for more Humor HitsugayaXMatsumoto - and KenpachiXUnahana

Chapter 1: A King Without Power

Hollow Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding, his body was heavy, and on top of that he couldn't see straight. 'Not the nicest way to start the day' He thought, some of his humor and sarcasim sneaking through. Everything was very bright, TOO bright in fact and the bed he was on was so lumpy that-

His black and yellow eyes shot open. 'I dont have a bed!!!!' he thought. He quickly got up and looked around to see where he was. He was in a room that was basicly clear of all things exept the extremely lumpy bed, a mirror, and a small table with a small brown object. He frowned at this. He had never been outside of his white and blue world inside of Ichigo exept when he took over the kings body. He looked down at his hands and arms seeing them as his same white arms, but it was different. He walked to the mirror and what he saw shocked him.

He was still himself, with his completly white skin, his white hair, and his black eyes with yellow irises. The only thing different was the clothing, It was Ichigo's school clothes. The hollow smiled. If he looked like this without becoming his Monsterous form then He must have finaly Devored Ichigo. But the problem was when? He didn't even remember the last few days. The last thing he saw was That wierd freak Urahara had somehow appeared in thier in innerworld and somehow he felt sleepy. He Then woke up here.............................where ever here was.

The door opened and in walked Ichigo carrying a bowl of soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The hollow was shocked to see him standing there in frotn of him. Ichigo went over to the table and set the bowl and glass down quickly and moved out of the way leaving nothing between the food and the hollow.

"Eat up!"

The hollow looked at him with a confused look on his face. Ichigo glared and said it again. "Eat up!" This time the hollow spoke. "No, Why should I? Last time I checked you may have been using my powers but you weren't the boss of me. By the way" He said suddenly frowning "Where Are we? Judging by how its a small brown room and not a big endless blue and white city, I not in Kansas anymore am I!? GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The hollow laughed for a few minutes more and then stopped taking a large breath of air. He then looked seriously at Ichigo. "So whats your anwser?" He said frowning "Why am I not at Home?!!?" The hollows hand moved slowly so Ichigo didn't notice it was reaching for the Deputy Soul Reaper Badge. Ichigo Just stared at him for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Your in Tensei's room at the Urahara shop. I hated the fact that your bugging me near constantly now so I talked to him about it. It took a couple months but it payed off. I had to make a few adjustments but now you have a gigai or body of your own. Welcome to the real world."

The hollow was shocked and put his head down and started shaking. Ichigo stared at him. 'Is he........... Crying?!?! I Don't belive it! The Reject of my soul......... The Destroyer of my mind........... Is Crying! "Sigh" I guess I better go comfort him.' Ichigo approched him when he heared a small sound. Suddenly the hollow raised his head up laughing so hard that tears were coming out. He laughed for a few minutes while Ichigo glared at him for fooling him like that. The hollow finaly fell on the floor gasping for breath. He stayed there for a few minutes before he got up again smiling. "I give you my thanks for the body Ichigo. This feeling..........the feeling that I'm in complete and utter control of this body............I can't belive it...........I'm finaly a king." Suddenly he grabbed the badge and popped out of the gigai. "THANKS ICHIGO!!!!!!" The thing shouted "NOW I CAN FINALY SLAUGHTER THE WORLD" He reached back for Zangetsu to only to find nothing there.

"W-w-what?" He Stuttered "My Zangetsu......... My powers......... Gone!!! What did you do?!? WHAT DID YOU DO??!!?"Ichigo Smirked. "You don't think I would give you a body without some precation do you? No, I have your powers still and if you want them back then your goning to have to do what I say." The hollow growled at that. He didn't like the fact he still had to listen to Ichigo. "And if I don't?" The hollow asked debating on wither to kill him or castrate him infront of Rukia."If your thinking of killing me then you should know that if you kill me your not going to be able to keep the body. Urahara would slaughter you without your powers and even if you escaped he would inform the 13 squads to alert and call a powerful captain like Byakuya or Kenpachi to deal with you personaly." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off the hollow.

Hollow Ichigo then walked over to the table grabed the soup and went back to the bed eating it as he sat down. He looked up at Ichigo not taking his eyes off of him for a single second. When he finished he stared at Ichigo. "So whats the catch on the powers?" Ichigo smirked. He liked seeing the hollow in such a vunrable position. "You can easily get your powers back. Buts going to take at least a year and I doubt you'll like the terms.", "Spill it already!!!" The hollow yelled getting impatient.

"Term one: You have to live like a human by pretending to be my brother and going to school just like me. You will have to get good grades along the lines of A's and B's but every C gets you 2 weeks longer and every D gets you a month. Every F gets you 6 months in the body with no powers."

The hollow smirked. "I can get by with that"

"Term two: You have to make some friends. Not anyone you would abandon at anygivin' moment. People who you would trust with your life and they can trust you wityh thiers without worry..........And be right!" He claimed noticing the hollows sudden grin.

The hollow kept the smile though some of it disappeared. "So what? I can do that. Now whats the third? It can't be worse than these term."

Ichigo smirked evily. 'Its payback time!!!'

The hollow looked at him. "Well what is it?"

"Terms three:............... You have to fall in love"

The hollows eyes widend and he stared at Ichigo. ".................................... What did you just say?" Ichigos Smirk grew wider. "You heared me" He said "And not only that, but you must date her and she has to return your feelings!" The hollow stood up knocking the bowl on his lap to the ground. "NO! HELL NO!! GODDAMNIT YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!" The hollow shouted at him. "THERES GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY PLEASE ANYTHING JUST NOT THAT!!!!!" Ichigo turned away.

"Its ether that or nothing take it or leave it"

The hollow frowned. "Fine I'll take the frinken' thing!! Now can we get out of here?"

Ichigo frowned at him. "Yea, but be dont even have a name for you. I remember when you took over my body you stated you didn't have one so we're going to need a name."

The hollow frowned as well and closed his eyes. "Hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm..................................................... Ogichi!"

"Ogichi?"

The hollow grinned. "Its a anagram dumbass. Of your name and since i'm from your soul I think part of the name belongs to me so Ogichi it is"

"Yea Yea"

Ichigo smiled again. This was going to be a fun year!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Please comment on this and tell me if you like it. I laughed my ass off with the Rukia castration thought and I'm the one who thought of it LOL.

Also do not flame.

I planned on relesing a fic called "These Bloody Bonds of Mine" with it but thats not working out so well and I'll have it out soon but no set date.

Support this fic and have it updated soon!!! Thanks!!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
